My Bullys Baby
by angelblood97
Summary: Austin moon,an up and coming internet sensation , is ally dawsons bully But one day somthing changes between them and soon they become and re After ght of ACTIVITYS ally ends up pregnant This will probably be a LOOOOOOONNNNGGG story so buckle and PLEASE give me your POSITIVE opinions This isy first story so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is about how Ally Is bullied by Austin moon an up and coming internet sensation. **

**they become partners and soon become friends and so much more**

**After their fisrt time haveing sex(very explict and rough sex,i might add)Ally finds herself pregnant and she and Austin go through lots of and this story will definitely be rated M. so move to the next chapters and read and reveiw**

**and to commenters.. dont be talking shit because this is my first story**

**and i can have just as much fucking attitude as you so shut the fuck up and read or LEAVE. thank :-) **

**this only go the mean commenters everyone else can ENJOY!**


	2. jealousy

**ok so in the comments I saw saw someone put up a hatefull comment and im going to ignore it sense im,about to post my first chapter**

* * *

"where you going,slut shouldnt you be doing everyone a favor by ending your pathetic life,I mean I know I would if I were you" An all to familiar voice says behind me.

"leave me alone cassidy"I say,already walking away.

when Ihad taken about 5 steps,a large hand grabs my wrist and yanks me back.

"My girlfriend was talking to you bitch,show some respect" The guy said.

"Thank you austy~cakes(**if some has that name in their story pleeze tell me i dont like using names and stuff without the owners permission)**Cassidy says in a breathy tone.

Then she turns to me.

"You know ally,I think that your mom set your house on fire just to get away from you because she couldnt take haveing such a low~life pathetic daughter like you"Cassidy says,all the while examining her nails.

I gasp,angry tears streaming down my cheeks.

LEAVE ALLY ALONE YOU QUEEN~SLUT FUCKER!" My best friend trish says from behind Cassidy and her 'minions' my other best friend dez behind her with a look of disgust directed at cassidy.

"What did you just call me!"she shreiked,her eyes blazing

You heard me and the only slut here is you because your the only one whos fucked the entire football and basket ball teams twice

Cassidy turned red but as soon as she trieed to open her mouth the bell for first period rings.

Bye cassidy"trish said,walking away.

Dez and I just stand there a moment me crying into his shirt with him holding me and rubbing my back.

after about a minute or two we walk away from a speechless cassidy and a confused austin.

as we turn to walk down the hallway but not before i see austin staring at us with an odd look in his eyes,I think it might have been jealousy.

* * *

hoped you liked that chapter i gonna post another in about ten minutes


	3. THAT BITCH

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**I'm sorry last chapter was so shallow in detail but I went to sleep at **

**5:00 AM and had to go to school at 6:00**

**2 weeks later**

* * *

Ally POV

"O.K lets get started,Austin,Ally would you like to preform your duet?"Mrs Johnson addressed us.

"Yes,Yes we are." Austin Said.

We walked to the front of the class and Austin put our CD into the player.

**(Angels cry-mariah carey-neyo)**

Austin-**bold **

Ally-_Italics_

_I shouldn't have walked away_

_I would've stayed if you said_

_We could've made everything OK  
But we just  
Threw the blame back and forth  
We treated love like a sport  
The final blow hit so low  
I'm still on the ground_

I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall  
Shattered in pieces curled on the floor  
Super natural love conquers all  
'Member we used to touch the sky

And lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
We let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry

C'mon babe can't our love be revived  
Bring it back and we gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive  
As the angels cry

**I thought we'd be forever and always**  
**You were serenity**  
**You took away the bad days**  
**Didn't always treat you right**  
**But it was OK**  
**I do somethin' stupid**  
**And you still stay with me**

**But you can only go for so long**  
**Doing the one you claim to love wrong**  
**Before too much is enough**  
**You look up**  
**Find your love gone**  
**And**

**We were so good together**  
**How come we could not weather**  
**This storm and just do better**  
**Why did we say goodbye**

**'Cause lightning don't strike**  
**The same place twice**  
**When you and I said goodbye**  
**I felt the angels cry**  
**True love's a gift**  
**We let it drift**  
**In a storm**  
**Now every night**  
**I feel the angels cry**

**Both**

_**C'mon babe can't our love be revived**_  
_**Bring it back and we gon' make it right**_  
_**I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive**_  
_**As the angels cry**_

_**Baby I'm missin' you**_  
_**Don't allow love to lose**_  
_**We gotta ride it through**_  
_**I'm reaching for you**_

_**Baby I'm missin' you**_  
_**Don't allow love to lose**_  
_**We gotta ride it through**_  
_**I'm reaching for you**_

_**Lightning don't strike**_  
_**The same place twice**_  
_**When you and I said goodbye**_  
_**I felt the angels cry**_  
_**True love's a gift**_  
_**But we let it slip**_  
_**In a storm**_  
_**Every night**_  
_**I feel the angels cry**_

_**Oh babe, the angels cry**_

We finished our song and everyone just stared at us,probably astonished that the school nerd would could do anything right.

"Amazing job Austin and Ally,absolutely amazing!" said , clapping her hands.

Soon every one was applauding,everyone,except Cassidy,she just sat there with a angry look on her face.

**Austin POV**

"Austy-cakes!" Cassidy shouted making her way towards me.

"I'm so happy for you!"She said,clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

(Like seriously,where they do that at?)

"Why are you so happy for me,Cassidy?"I said,getting tired of her.

"You don't have hang out with Dorkason anymore"she said

"Maybe I like hanging out with her"I said in annoyance

"But I was planning something really special tonight" She said,trailing a finger down my chest.

"Yeah,well,I have plans with Ally tonight" I said

"Fine,whatever,like I really care"she scoffed at me,turning on her heel and walking away.

(SIGH) "this is going to be long school year" I thought Driving to ally's house

* * *

Cassidys POV

That Bitch Is gone pay for stealing my man

What does he even see in her.

* * *

_**Hope you like it,I replaced this chapter cuz the story was going to fast and I want to drag it out for as long as I can so R&R**_


	4. I'm way better at monopoly then you

_**Yes,I know you want to know what happened with austin and ally throughout their 2 week partnership so here it is.**_

_**For the first week austin and ally still kinda hated eachother and they didnt get along very well but as the 2nd week rolled around they grdually became more 'friendly' with eachother.**_

_**this chapter is about their fist kiss and their first time together.**_

* * *

**_Austins POV_**

**_flashback_**

_The last thing I remember is me and ally are sitting on her bed, arguing about whos better at playing monoply (which is totally me!) next thing I know_

_we're making out on her bed._

* * *

My hands went between us so I could unbutton her shirt,when I finally got it un buttoned I went straight for her boobs groping and squeezing them through the fabric of her bra.

I traveled down to her neck sucking,biting and licking,leaving her mouth free to voice her pleasure.

"OH MY FUCKING GOOOODDD"

I think I found her sweet spot.

I unclipped her bra,and grabbed and threw it across the room,moving my hands back to her soft,warm,D-cup mounds,rolling,pinching and sqeezing her nipples and bringing them to a rock hard peak.

"OOOOOHHHH GOD!AUUUUSSSTTTTIIIINNN" she hissed like a cat in heat.

Moving from her neck (after checking out the hickey I made) I latched on to one of her nipples.

"What are y-AHHHHHHHHHHHH OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYYGODOHMYGOOOOOODDDDD AUSTIN!"she screamed as I nipped,licked,and suck on her nipples switching every 30 seconds.

As I moved south I heard Ally mewl and complain,until I got to the apex of her thighs.

"Austin what are you doing"she said warily.

"Giving you head"I said

"B-B-But I've never done that before"

"Well then,just sit back and enjoy the ride"

with that I dove in and used my thumbs to open up her glistening lips and lap at her swollen,soft pink pussy

Using my tougue I trveled up her slit,tasting her juices as I made my way up to her clit.

once I reached her pearl,I nipped,sucked and licked,making her scream and gasp my name.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OH OH OH OHHHHHHHH MY FUUUUCCCCKKKKKIIINNNGG GGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"she shouted as she writhed her volutmous body around,contracting so hard around my fingers I thougt she would pull a muscle.

Once she calmed down,she asked what that was.

"I call it an orgasm" I said,chuckling at her cluelessness.

"That's what that was"she said""well I dont think I can Handle another one of those"

"Well your gonna have to because you'll be have ALOT more"I said,chuckling at her horrified exspession.

With that,I shucked off my jeans(I think that ally took my shirt off when I was making out with her neck)and boxers in one smooth move.

Positioning my cock at her entrance,I spared a glance at ally,seeing that she looked worried,probably how it was going to fit.

"Dont worry it'll fit,and i'll be very gentle,babe"

Ally POV

"Dont worry it'll fit,and i'll be very gentle,babe"

Kept running through my head as I looked at austin,still trying figure out how that thing was going to fit inside me,because it looked to be at least a foot and half long and like three inches thick( which was way above average,at least from what the textbooks say)my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something pushing into my body very slowly

As austin pushed into me,his girth stretching me,puttingme on the fence between pain and pleasure.

When he broke though my hymen,I groaned in pain trying to indure it as best as I could.

Austin's POV

I waited a minute or two,letting her adjust to me before I felt her start to squirm under me,telling to go ahead without words.

Pulling out slowly,I salmmed into her,watching her D-cups jiggle as I slammed into her repeatedly.

"OH OH OH OH OH AHHHHHH URGGHHH AH AH AH AH OMMMMMGGGGGGGGG!"she grunted and groaned as I slammed my cock into her over and over again.

After about an hour long sex-a-thon,I collapsed on ally,waiting 'til I got my breathing got under control before rolling off of her and pulling the the sheet over our exhausted bodies,letting her put her head in the crook of my neck and rapping my arm around her.

As I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"hey austin?"

"Yeah ally" I said already half-way sleep

"I'm way better at monopoly then you"

I didnt understand what she meant untl right after she fell alsleep,me not far behind her.


	5. AUTHORS NOTICE(discontinued)

_**since so many of you hate this story(myself included),**_

_**im going to discontinue it and start over again same plot better story soooooooo**_

_**HOORAY!**_

_**you all got wht you wanted so whoop-dee-do**_


End file.
